


Let Me Down Easy - an ExR Fanmix

by mergatrude



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: A collection of songs dedicated to the fanfic authors who gave me e/R feels.





	Let Me Down Easy - an ExR Fanmix

  
  
[Listen to the playlist on YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLYTezDHE2_s20xlTsastLY1nl8w-IXEw4&disable_polymer=true)

This fanmix is primarily a thank you to the amazing and talented authors who write fanfic, particularly the subset who write Enjolras/Grantaire. Thank you for giving my brain a bunch of wonderful universes to hang out in.

I started reading Les Misérables fanfic last year, not expecting to fall as hard as I did. Driving around listening to the radio I kept hearing songs that made little fireworks go off in my heart and I began to collect them. It was china_shop who suggested I make an official fanmix, who was enthusiastic about the songs, and made helpful suggestions as I put together some cover art.

A couple of disclaimers: Firstly, music is highly personal and I don’t expect everyone (or anyone) to feel these songs fit the characters. Secondly, my reading in this fandom centred on modern AUs because fanfic is a happy place for me and I need people to survive and find a good ending, even if they have to struggle to get there.


End file.
